Dentro de mi Corazón
by Kaorii-chan
Summary: Awww! mi primer fic ufff onegai no sean malitos! por cierto es un SasuHina oneeegaiii entren y lean sii?
1. Encuentro y nuevas emociones

Dentro de mi corazón 

Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitacion,no paraba de llorar y sus sollosos eran tormentosos.  
No paraba de repetirse una y otra vez la cruel historia que habia vivido un par de semanas atras cuando todo su cuento de hadas fue robado por una una mujer de cabello rosa (¬¬), ya que le robo su felicidad junto a Naruto, su ex-novio, que la haba engañado y luego abandonado por aquella mujer,haciendola repetir una y mil veces que no valia nada,que por aquella de cabello rosa y ojos jade la abandonaba.Se repetia una y otra vez la misma pregunta.  
-¿Porque todo debe ser tan cruel para mi?.  
Paso demasiado tiempo para que decidiera dar un paseo,ya que solo salia a comprar lo justo y necesario.Cuando creyo que ya era hora de salir decidio por fin dar un paseo por el parque (nose si hay :/ porfiii imaginenlo (A)) estaba tranquila observando al rededor cuando divisó a la 'parejita' dueña de su tormento,apenas la chica rosa divisó a Hinata tomo a Naruto y lo beso descaradamente, Hinata no aguanto y salio corriendo sin mirar mas nada no se detuvo hasta que choco con la espalda de un joven,era alto cabello y ojos oscuros,mirada fría y penetrante pro infinitamente atrayente...

-Uchiha-san... (dijo mas sonrojada que un tomate)

-Uhmmm? (fue su escasa respuesta mientras volteaba a verla)

-etto...yo...lo...siento Uchiha-san (dijo sonrojada mientras comenzaba a jugar inocentemente con sus dedos)

-ten (mientras inesperadamente le ofrecía un pañuelo)

-Ó///ò! pa..ra que me da...eso Uchiha-san?

-para que seques las lágrimas...El extraño pero hermoso color de tus ojos no se aprecia con ellas allí (dijo con un leve sonrojo)

-Ó///ò a...arigato... Uchiha-san (dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida)

-recuerda lucir tus ojos junto a tu hermosa sonrisa y llegarás a ser la mas linda de konoha... (dicho lo último se marchó dejando a la chica perpleja...)

-demo...Uchiha-san! (Gritó pro él no la escucho y se marchó sin darle tiempo a la chica de decir mas nada)

Toda la escena fue vista por una pareja de la cual la 'chica' no podia hechar mas humo de la rabia que tenia.  
Cuando Hinata iba camino a su departamento (recordando que Hiashi la exilio de la familia cuando supo que Naruto la habia 'cambiado por Sakura)  
pensaba en el comportamiento que había tenido el joven Uchiha,saco el pañuelo y tomo el masculino perfume,suspiró y decidio tomar un baño y seguir reflexionando.  
Seguía pensando en el muchacho cuando escuchó tocar la puerta,creyó que era la vecina que siempre le dejaba a Zai-chan mientras ella iba a comprar,así que decidio abrir la puerta con una toalla cubriendole el cuerpo,tras abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse ceunta que no era precisamente quien ella creia...

-Ó///ò U...Uchiha-san...

Al nombrado se le subieron exageradamente los colores a la cara y estubo a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal ni él supo como lo pudo controlar!  
Cuando ya se ubo calmado (algo,aunque en cualquier momento se le salía el corazón por la boca de lo exaltado que estaba de verla así) Le dijo que mejor volvía otro día...Que no quería molestarla y dicho esto hizo un juutsu y se esfumó.

-Desde que volvió ver...verdaderamente es otro...(pensó cerrando la puerta)

Despues de la inesperada vivisita Hianata se vistio,luego lavó,secó y aperfumó el pañuelo,decidio dar un paseo y si esto la dejaba lo suficientemente bien definitivamente iría a devolverle lo que él le presto durante la mañana...Su paseo fue demaaaasiado agradable asi que a los minutos estaba parada en la puerta sonrojaaada y dispuesta...


	2. Sorpresas

Awww!!!!! **Naruto No me pertenece :( **Aunque me robaría a Sasuke-kun,Gaara-kun y Kiba-kun :3

**_Sasuke._**

Hoy en la mañana salí a dar un paseo...Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien chocó conmigo por la espalda cuando me giré a ver quien era vi en el suelo a esta chica ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Hena... Hana... Hina... Si! Hianata! Noté que había estado llorando... Rayos! se veía tan... como decirlo inocente y desprotegida y no se porqué estúpida razón le di mi pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas... en eso me di cuenta de que tiene una mirada muy profunda llena de inocencia y tristeza a la vez... Luego de que le di mi pañuelo se sonrojo muchísimo al parecer es muy tímida...Es tonto pero me agrada... No es como las típicas chicas chillonas que me persiguen todo el tiempo (¬¬) quizás por eso me atrae O///O! Además se nota que a cambiado mucho... Su cabello negro azulado le llega al rededor de la cintura... Su cuerpo... Wow! se nota las curvas que la ropa deja a la vista... Luego de haber hablado un rato con ella me vine a casa... Me eh llevado mucho tiempo pensando en ella.. ¿Porqué sera la única que me llama por mi apellido?... Al rato salí a dar otro paseo y en eso decidí ir a visitarla me costó hayarla ya que en su ex-casa no querían decirme nada (¬¬ infelices) cuando la encontre por fin, toque el timbre y a los minutos... Oh por kami!!!! O//O salio ella con una toalla que le tapaba practicamente NADA! Rayos! por primera vez sentí mi cara acalorada, nose como demonios no tube una hemorragia nasal... Cuando por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca le dije que mejor volvía otro día y me vine lo mas rápido que pude para poder darme un baño con agua fría...Realmente lo necesitaba jamás pense que su cuerpo fuese tan... Perfecto. Luego de la larga ducha decidí ponerme en boxers de seguro nadie vendría hoy y así me quede en el sofá por horas pensando en ella... De pronto sentí la puerta de seguro era el usuratonkachi de Naruto (¬¬) rayos! qué querrá? Cuando abrí la puerta no era Naruto quien estaba ahí sino una sonrojada Hinata que a los segundos cayó desmayada en mis brazos...

**_Hinata_**

Cuando abrío la puerta sentí como mi cara ardía mucho mas que de costumbre!!! Había salido con el torso desnudo y mas aun en boxers!!! Oh por kami sentí como todo se volvía negro...

-Hey Hinata...Te encuentras bien??

(En ese momento se levantó alterada gritando su nombre... Algo muy dentro de él se alegro de que lo nombrara a él en vez de a cualquier otro...)

-Uchiha-san!

-Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Etto... Ó///Ò iee arigato... y-yo s-solo ven-nía a d-devolverle s-su pañuelo...

-Ah (dijo con notable desgano)

-L-lam-ment-to hab-berle m-moles-stado U-uchiha-san (dijo muy apenada)

-Porqué eres la única que me llama por mi apellido?? (dijo curioso)

-Etto...O///O es-sta m-mal que l-lo haga?

-iee demo... me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre... (dijo desviando la mirada con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas)

-O///O es-sta b-bien Sasu...ke-kun (dijo al tiempo que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa que hizo su sonrojo un tanto más notable)

-(suena tan bien cuando sale de sus labios...) Disculpa Hinata-san demo... Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-mm? N-no me diga 'san' o-onegai

-Esta bien Hinata...Chan? (dijo sonriendole inocentemente)

-Que l-linda sonris-sa Sasuke-kun (dijo tímidamente)

-O///O Hey! no contestaste mi pregunta ¬¬ (dijo desviando el tema)

-jajajaja (soltó una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que respondia) ya le dije Uchi... Sasuke-kun vine a devolverle su pañuelo (dijo alegremente)

-Sólo por eso te arriesgas a andar sola tan noche?

-(Puso un dedo inocentemente en su barbilla) Uhmm... N-no creo q-que sea un r-riesgo Sasuke-kun... Demo creo q-que tien-ne razón es m-muy tard-de y d-debo marcharme (dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sofa)

-iee! onegai...(dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos reteniendola) Me gustaría que te quedaras y hablaramos aunque sea un minuto más...

-Demo... Porqué q-quiere hab-blar conm-migo Sasuke-kun?

-Porque creo que eres interesante... (dijo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada)

-O///O N-nunca n-nad-die m-me hab-bía dicho es-so...

-OO Deben ser unos ciegos estúpidos que no son capaces de ver lo especial y diferente que eres!...

-O///////O (realmente le ganaba en tono de color a un tomate)

-Onegai quédate (dijo suplicante)

-Es-sta b-bien...

Estubieron conversando gran parte de la noche y Sasuke le prestó una camisa para que Hinata durmiera aunque según ella no tenía sueño,a eso de las 4:30 am quedaron rendidos en el suelo del living y en un momento inesperado ambos se abrazaron... Quizás su subconciente sabía que querían y debían estar juntos... Al cabo de unas horas Sasuke se despertó y vio como Hinata lo abrazaba por la cintura no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuese lo linda y tierna que se veía dormida, no quiso romper el encanto,así que decidio volverse a dormir pero antes le dio un inocente beo en la frente... A eso de las 9:00 am se escuchó tocar la puerta y como Sasuke no despertaba lo hizo Hinata grande fue su sorpresa cuando se vio abrazada al torso de Sasuke,como seguían tocando insistentemente decidío abrir y no despertar a Sasuke (quizás que pensaría de ella si la veía abrazada a él) más grande aun fue su sorpresa cuando vio tras la puerta a...

Awwwwwwwwww!!!! hasta ahí lo deje espero que les guste

June-li : wsjkwjskwa sii esta vez Sasuke es un taaantito cursi :p ojalá te guste la conti

Hyuga Princess: Grax por tu review espero que te guste lo que escribí hoy

Hiromi-Ayanita: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi Sasuke tierno xD y el fic en general

Noemi-Chan: Grax por tu apoyo de verdad me sirve para seguir escribiendo y visitaré la página gracias!

Fireleo: Aquí esta! ojala te haya gustado! disfrutalo!!

Hyuga-Hikari: Comparto tu sueño wajskwajskwjaskwaj! y si matala yo te apoyo ;) wsjkwj (A)

Dark Amy-Chan: Awwww!!! este es un poco mas largo disfrutalo!!! besoss


	3. cosas que pasan?

Awww!!!!! **Naruto No me pertenece :( **Aunque me robaría a Sasuke-kun,Gaara-kun y Kiba-kun :3

...Vio tras la puerta a...

La pelirosa chillona que la miraba con cara de...:¿Qué demonios haces aquí y con la camisa que le regalé a Sasuke-kun? tantos fueros los gritos que ésta comenzó a dar que no solo despertó a Sasuke sino a todos los vecinos...La chia rosa comenzó a pedirle mil y una explicación a Hinata y ésta no sabia exactamente que decir... De pronto aparece Sasuke detrás de Hinata con el torso desnudo y en boxers!...

-Ah Sakura... ¿Qué quieres? .-pregunto lo mas calmadamente posible

-Que qué quiero!!!?? Quiero saber qué haces con ella!!!?.- dijo muy exaltada y apuntando a Hinata

-Creo que eso no te debe importar Sakura

-Demo que dices Sasuke-kun!? Tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi

- Que dices tu Sakura! te recuerdo que estas con Naruto si no lo habías olvidado .-dijo sarcásticamente

-Demo Sasuke-kun sabes que solo me importas tú que yo te amo.-dijo abalanzándose al chico y tomando con sus manos las mejillas de éste dispuesta a besarlo,pero Hinata se interpuso tirándola lejos y dándole una feroz cachetada

-No se suponía que estabas tan enamorada de Naruto!?

-Ja! y tu creias eso? .-pregunto con un tono de voz que denotaba burla y algo de sarcasmo

-Si no sentías nada por él... Porqué te lo llevaste!? porqué me quitaste la felicidad que tenia junto a él!? .- Hinata estaba desecha sus lágrimas salian sin cesar

-No creo que te interese saberlo... Pero te lo diré de todos modos... Les gustabas a todos los chicos, no habia quien se "resistiese" a tus "encatos"! por favor alguien debia pararte! y ese alguien fui yo .-dijo con con una sonrisa triunfante,Hinata estaba estupefacta no creia lo que escuchaba porqué!! no resistio y le pego otra cacheta pero ésta con mas rabia y fuerza

-Eso no te daba derecho a quitarme la felicidad que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir!

-Pero bueno ya lo hice y bueno como ya sabes estoy con Naruto y él hace lo que yo quiero es una buena diversión.- decia al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla, en eso interrumpió Sasuke

-Escuchaste Naruto?.-dijo al tiempo que pasaba al lado de Sakura haciendo que ésta se girara mirando por fin la cara de Naruto que sólo reflejaba odio y desprecio,Sakura no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna para poder excusarse con Naruto pero era demasiado tarde éste había desaparecido,en eso Sakura se giró violentamente hacia Hinata mirándola con profundo odio, ella había acabado con su "diversión" como ella lo llamaba, mucho odio se reflejaba en su mirada y en un segundo se dispuso a atacar a Hinata,pero sólo con la velocidad que lo destaca Sasuke se interpuso defendiendola.

-Quítate Sasuke-kun! la haré pedazos!

-Tú no haras nada que no sea irte de mi casa y no volver a molestar ni a Hinata ni a mi esta bien?

-Demo Sasuke-kun sabes que eso es inevitable tu y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos además ésa .-dijo mientras apuntaba a Hinata.-me debe una la muy maldita te diste cuenta de que llamo a Naruto y preparó todo esto para que terminaramos?

-Sakura por favor no seas estúpida fui yo quien llamo a Naruto para que viniese y se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que eres.- Sakura lo miró anonadada y en un rápido movimiento fue hacia Hinata atacándola, ésta esquivó cada ataque hasta que Sasuke tomó a Sakura por las muñecas mirándola a los ojos muy furioso

-Sasuke-kun me... haces daño

-Sakura quiero que termines de una vez por todas de ser tan inmadura y quiero que dejes de molestar a Hinata ella no te a hecho nada

-Cómo que no!? Hizo que terminara con Naruto y ahora... Te quiere a ti!.- dijo al tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas salian a flote

-Bueno si me quiere a mi yo sería muy feliz .-le dijo de manera cruel

-Por...Qué!?

-Ya te dije una vez que eso no te importa y te advierto que si intentas hacerle daño nuevamente terminarás muy mal ya que Hinata-_chan _es muy fuerte y mucho mas que tu,ella no está sola porque no solo yo estoy con ella,ahora ándate de mi casa que no te quiero volver a ver.-dijo al compás que tomaba a Hinata por la cintura y entraban a la casa. En tanto Sakura se quedo con ese **_Hinata-chan_** rondándole todo el día en la cabeza... Hinata no podía estar mas roja por el comentario de Sasuke cuando éste le dijo que entraran obedeció de inmediato,cuando se giró para preguntarle porqué había dicho eso recordó la discusión que habían tenido y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin piedad... Sasuke la miró y no podía dejar que se pusiera así ella era... demasiado buena para tener que sufrir y llorar de esa manera... en un movimiento inesperado Sasuke la abrazó... De una manera un tanto torpe pero a la vez tierna ...

-Sasu...ke-kun...-no la dejo terminar...

-Onegai no llores... Te ves... mas... linda..cua..cuando sonries.-dijo al compás que desviaba su mirada,Hianata no podía mas de la vergüenza

-Uchiha-san no se burle de mi onegai

-uhmm? Dónde quedo lo del **_Sasuke-kun_**??

-Eso no viene al tema .-dijo tratando de parecer molesta aunque sin mucho éxito,a Sasuke le pareció divertido y se largo a reir.- Hey! no te burles de mi!.-volvió a decir regañándolo

-Esta bien pero no me regañes!.- dijo con tono de voz,como un níño cuando pelea con su madre por haber hecho algo malo,esta vez fue Hinata quien empezó a reir por la actitud de Sasuke,éste la miró extrañado y comezó a reir con ella,a los segundos estaban tirados en el suelo haciendose cosquillas y riendo al unisono... Hasta que sus labios se rozaron algo simple pero que hizo que todo el juego se detubiese,en eso Hinata se dispuso a hablar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwww!!!! tube que cambiar muchas cosas que no estaban dispuestas :/ ufff grax por los reviews! ammmm lamento que mi Sasuke sea tierno de un momento a otro :/ pero esque cuando comenzé a escribir olvidé que era serio y frio xD esque el último fic que leí antes de comenzar el mio él era así :p ojalá que disfruten este capi bue se me cuidan besitos sayooo


	4. te convertiste en mi salvador

Awww!!!!! **Naruto No me pertenece :( **Aunque me robaría a Sasuke-kun,Gaara-kun y Kiba-kun :3

...en eso Hinata se dispuso a hablar...

-Sasuke-kun creo... que no debemos hacer esto... .-dijo seriamente,algo raro en ella

-Hacer qué?... Aun no hacemos nada .-dijo con tono pícaro haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojase bastante .-No te preocupes era solo una _broma _

-U...na Broma?.- **Mente Hinata: **Si claro una maldita broma!!! ¬¬ momento qué demonios pienso!? rayos haber dormido con Sasuke creo que me afecto un poco,su sonrojo fue notado por el muchacho

-Hinata-chan estas bien? Puede que tengas un poco de calentura .-dijo con tono preocupado al tiempo que tocaba de forma cariñosa su frente

-Etto... no Sasuke-kun estoy bien.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Hey es un día muy bonito no crees Hinata-chan? te parece si vamos a dar un paseo juntos? .- **Mente Sasuke: **Kyaaaa!!!! estoy invitando a Hinata a dar un paseo!!!! que demonios me pasa!!!??? yo nunca había invitado a nadie a nada!!! creo que ella me esta afectando u.uU

-Etto... Por supuesto Sasuke-kun seria muy agradable pasear juntos.- dijo al tiempo que sonreia.- Aunque debo ir a casa para poder mudarme de ropa... Te parece si me pasas a buscar allá?.-dijo con un tono rosa adornando sus mejillas

-Por supuesto Hinata-chan te parece si voy en media hora?.-dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas de una manera cariñosa eh infantil

-Cla-aro... te es-stare es-spera-ando.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta para dirigirse a su casa.- Nos vemos entonces Sasuke-kun

-Claro Hinata-chan... .-ahora que Hinata se había ido Sasuke estaba sólo,analizando cada movimiento que la chica había hecho mientras estubo con él... Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ella en sus movimientos en sus sonrojo en ella...- Rayos! Qué habrá hecho Hinata para dejarme como un bobo... Bueno ella es tan... no hay palabras suficientes para describirla ... Kyaaa!!!!! debo arreglarme o no saldré a dar un paseo con ella!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Mientras Hinata..._**

-Oh por kami!!!! debo verme increíble!!! o Sasuke-kun no querra volver a invitarme a salir!!!! .- decía todo esto acompañado de ella registrando su armario buscando ropa y caminando de aquí para allá.- momento!.-dijo al tiempo que se paraba en seco.- a mi no me gusta Sasuke-kun,él es increíble,buena persona,cariñoso y atento conmigo demo si sigo así pareceré otra de sus fans babosas... Y terminaré enamorándome de él!!! si esque ya no lo estoy.-dijo lo último con un hilo de voz mientras se ponía unos pendientes,estaba lista sólo faltaba que él pasara por ella... Estaba colocandose algo de perfume cuando sono el timbre... .- Rayos debe ser él! Debo verme bien para que la maldita de Sakura vea que él me eligio a mi... jajajaja .-risa malévola (xd).-momento él no me ha elegido... o si?...-estaba al frente de la puerta.-Oh Sasuke-kun te estaba esperando... pensé que te demoraría un poco mas.-dijo abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al invitado

-No pensé que lo esperabas a él.- dijo un muchacho que veía como HInata estaba de piedra al verlo ahí

-Que demonios haces aquí!?.-decía ella alterada por la visita

-Wow jamás te arreglaste así para mi... te ves increible con ese vestido .- dijo mirándola con descaro

-Ya sabes que espero a Sasuke-kun! largate Naruto! no quiero verte!

-No me hables así! .-dijo al momento en que la agarraba por el cuello alterado.- te ves apetitosa .-dijo mientras la obligaba a besarle

-Basta Naruto... Por favor no me hagas esto.- decía al borde de las lágrimas... lo miraba con horror estaba aterrada de la forma en que actuaba... el terror lo aprovechó el muchacho sonriendo descaradamente

-Hay Hinata no digas eso,sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo... Ésto debio pasar hace mucho tiempo,siempre debiste ser mia.- dijo tirándola al sofa quedando él ensima de ella agarrando uno de sus enormes pechos con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra subia de apoco el ajustado vestido...

-Basta! por favor.-decía al tiempo que intentaba safarce del muchacho que no se lo permitía

-Hinata por favor para de oponer resistencia... Sabes que lo disfrutaras .- Sonreía con un descaro increíble, en un momento se aburrio de que el vestido le estorbara y sacó un kunai atemorizando más aún a la chica

-Naruto... Que vas a hacer!!??.-ella lo miraba horrorizada mientras que él sólo sonreía y bajaba de apoco la mano y comenzaba a rasgar el vestido.- basta!!! por favor!!! déjame!!!.- gritaba a más no poder ya no tenía vestido sólo estaba con su ropa interior y un maldito intentando aprovecharse de ella... Hasta que el muchacho dejó la sonrisa ya que resivió un enorme puñetaso por parte de un joven que venía resien llegando...Hinata abrio sus ojo como dor enormes platos de la impresión... Él había llegado... el que ahora era su salvador...

-Qué demonios te crees Naruto!!!??? .-dijo con furia propinándole otro fuerte golpe en el rostro

-Lárgate Sasuke-temme estás acabando con _nuestra_ diversión _(n/a: Descarado? xd) _

-Cállate si no quieres que yo lo haga mal nacido! .-dijo sacando un kunai prepándose para una ferviente pelea

-Así que eso es lo que quieres? Sábes que te ganaré no puedes contra mi.- dijo con superioridad

-Ja! Sabes perfectamente quien es el perdedor aquí así que no te des aires de grandesas que no tienes.-de un momento a otro Sasuke fue rápidamente y agarró a Naruto por el pecho acercándole peligrosamente el kunai al cuello.- Ahora quiero que te disculpes con Hinata-chan y no la vuelvas a molestar o te va a ir muuy mal escuchaste!?.-sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y asco a su interlocutor éste sólo se safó del agarre de Sasuke y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí... .- Estás bien Hinata-chan? .- dijo mientras guardaba el kunai y se acercaba a ella con una preocupación increíble

-... Gra...gracias a ti si Sasuke-kun.-dijo lanzándose al chico llorando... .-No...No me vuelvas a dejar sola... Onegai .- decía aferrándose al torso del chico con una necesidad que le pedía a gritos que se quedase con ella para siempre

-Calma Hinata-chan...Calma.-decía al tiempo que acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de la chica... Luego de que ella se separara de él sonrojada... Se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior!!!! **Mente Sasuke:** Oh por kami!!!!!! esos pechos son enormes... esas piernas contorneadas son fabulosas... esa cintura tan pequeña... tiene el cuerpo de una diosa!!!!!

-Sasuke-kun... es-stas bien? es-tas sangrando... .-decía mientras se giraba para ir a buscar un pañuelo...

- **Mente Sasuke: **Oh por kami!!! su trasero es... es...-Fue interrumpido por Hinata

-Etto Sasuke-kun ten... yo iré a po...nerme algo de ropa... .-decía totalmente sonrojada

-Cla...Claro aquí te estaré esperando... .-Hinata soltó una risita graciosa al ver que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tartamudeaba al verla tan solo en ropa interior... se giró para ir a cambiarse mientras pensaba que él le habia salvado...Se puso una faldita que dejaba ver muy bien sus piernas y una polera de tirantes que resaltaba mucho sus enormes pechos y su diminuta cintura al volver con Sasuke vio como éste quedaba con la boca abierta de la impresión no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo de su parte...

-Etto... Sasuke-kun creo que... .- fue interrumpida por el chico que le agarro suavemente el rostro la acercó a él y la beso con ternura... No sabía exactamente qué hacer uno de los chicos mas codiciados de konoha la estaba BESANDO!!! y ella no hacía nada... decidio responderle lentamente... _(N/A:Hey!!! acaba de sufrir un trauma horrendo con Naruto! no puede llegar y hacer algo con Sasuke!! xd) ..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaa!!!! uffff ahí esta espro que les guste uhmmm a mi no me convencio del todo :/ pero bueno... xd Grax por leer y por dejar review's ojala que este les agrade cuidense besitos a todos sayooo


	5. un extraño si

Awww!!!!! **Naruto No me pertenece :( **Aunque me robaría a Itachi-san,Gaara-kun y Kiba-kun :3 Sasuke-kun se lo dejaré a Hinata-chan xd

_la beso con ternura... No sabía exactamente qué hacer uno de los chicos mas codiciados de konoha la estaba BESANDO!!! y ella no hacía nada... decidio responderle lentamente..._ _(N/A:Hey!!! acaba de sufrir un trauma horrendo con Naruto! no puede llegar y hacer algo con Sasuke!! xd) ..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho proponiéndose jugar con su negro cabello,Sasuke la tomó firme y a la vez delicadamente de la cintura,su beso se estaba transformando en algo mas que simple ternura,Sasuke subía y bajaba por la espalda de la pleiazulada obteniendo de respuesta uno que otro suspiro,mientras ésta acariciaba suavemente su bien formado pecho,todo estaba tomando otro rumbo cuando escucharon la puerta se separaron agitados y un tanto sonrojados,Hinata se separó del joven Uchiha para poder abrir la puerta,tras de ésta estaba una rubia de ojos azules un taaanto impaciente...

-Etto... Ino-san qué hace aquí?.-pregunto curiosa Hinata

-Konnichiwa Hina-Chan!!! Venía a ver qué tan cierto era lo que dijo la frentuda

-Uhmmm?...Qu-ue dijo?

-Eso de que Sasuke-kun te había defendido y que ahora eran novios.-dijo haciendo a un lado a la muchacha para a ver el pequeño departamento e introducirse en él

-Etto... Ino-san.-dijo nerviosa.- es cierto que Uchiha-san me defendio demo... .-no logró terminar ya que Sasuke aparecío delante de Ino miró a Hinata reprochándole el _Uchiha-san_ con la mirada pero luego se acercó a ella tomándola por el mentón y besándola tiernamente en los labios y con una voz muy sexy le dijo...

-Nos vemos Hina_-hime _**.- **le guiñó un ojo y salió del departamento,Hinata quedó muy sonrojada mirando a Ino...

-Con que... no tenían nada Hina-chan.-dijo mirándola con picardía.-Me parece bien que estes con Sasuke-kun.-dijo alegre

-Etto...Ino-san y-yo...

-Sólo quiero pedirte algo si?

-Nani?

-Cuidalo y quierelo mucho...Siempre supe que él no se fijaría en mi.-dijo triste.- demo ahora me alegro mucho de que esté interesado en tí ya estaba pensando que era homosexual.-dijo sonriendo.-bueno Hina-chan nos vemos ahora quiero ir donde la frentuda para molestarla un poco ella es la única que creía que Sasuke-kun algun día la miraría como te mira a tí...-se disponía a marcharse cuando desde la puerta se giró y le dijo.-Cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo y no me digas _San _onegai.-le giñó un ojo y se fue dejando a una Hinata un tanto desconcertada,ésta se quedó callada y sin pensarlo llevó sus dedos a los labios recordando aquel beso del joven Uchiha se sonrojó al instante y quiso saber qué fue eso tomó una chaqueta y las llaves del departamento,salió con destino a la casa del Uchiha... Mientras caminaba por las calles de konoha se encontró con muchas personas que la miraban y cuchicheaban de seguro Ino había esparcido el chisme... Apresuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible ya que no quería que las chicas seguidoras de Sasuke la siguieran amenazando con la mirada,cuando llegó estaba un poco indesisa pero tocó de igual manera tras unos segundos apareció él,mirandola con confunsión,ella habló

-Etto Sasuke-san me dejarás aca afuera o... M-me harás pasar?

-S-si lo siento pasa.-Hinata pasó al lado de él dejandolo trastornado con el olor a jasmín que desprendía.-A qué debo tu agradable visita?

-Q-quiero s-saber q-qué fue es-so de hoy en mi ca... .-no pudo terminar Sasuke la había vuelto a besar esta vez era más apasionado,Hinata solo respondía de igual manera hasta que el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y se separaron agitados.- Sasuke-san o-onegai no juege conmigo

-Jamás jugaría contigo Hina-hime.-dijo volviéndola a besar

-En...Entonces dígame qué es todo esto?

-Todo qué?

-E...eso que me besó antes de marcharse hoy dejandole una duda a Ino-san que por cierto ya esparramó todo un chisme sobre... nosotros

-Enserio? Que se dice?

-Que...No-osotros som-mos no-ovios...-dijo sonrojandose como nunca antes,eso le parecío gracioso y tierno al mismo tiempo

-Y...No quieres ser mi novia Hina-hime?.-vio como Hinata habría sus ojos por la impresión y su sonrojo nuevamente

-Etto...Yo...Tu... .-no sabía qué responder exactamente algo dentro de ella le gritaba un eufórico si pero no salía de sus labios,Sasuke al no ver respuesta alguna entristeció acto que fue notado por Hinata,como no salia su respuesta decidió hacercarse tomar con suavidad su mentón y besarlo tiernamente,éste no lo podía creer ella lo estaba besando y él le correspondía de la misma manera,cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Hinata estaba aún más sonrojada que antes

-Eso quiere decir que si?

-Hai! Sasuke-kawaiii!!!!.-el susodicho se sonrojó por el sobre nombre que le dio la joven,pero Sasuke la volvió a besar ahora con mas pasión,todo estaba cambiando,Sasuke le quitó la chaqueta y le acariciaba sensualmente la espalda,Hinata suspiraba mientras acariciaba su negro cabello,luego Hinata comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta Sasuke acariciando cada parte al descubierto,Sasuke suspiraba entre el beso,dejó sus labios para pasar a su cuello dejando leves marcas en él,Hinata terminó de sacarle la chaqueta para dejar al descubierto su bien formado pecho,sus manos volaban por el fibrado pecho del joven,éste le quitó con audacia la polera para dejarla en condiciones parecidas,luego de quitarle la polera rápidamente se deshiso de la falda mirando impresionado el cuerpo de la joven,es cierto ya lo había visto igual pero ahora era para él...La chica se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación bajo besando su pecho luego sus abdominales hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón lo miró con lujuria y lo desabrochó haciendo que quedara en boxer's lo volvió a mirar el chico no creía que ella estubiera haciendo eso,Hinata bajó los boxer's y se quedó sorprendida por el tamaño del miembro de Sasuke éste sonrió,Hinata comenzó a masajear el miembro de Sasuke quien solo soltaba suspiros,luego de un rato haciendo eso lo introducio en su boca acariciandolo con su lengua,para luego hacer un pequeño vaivén para que el chico sintiera mas placer,despues de que sintío a Sasuke derramarse en su boca subio para besar sus labios,ahora era el turno de Sasuke,acarició uno de los senos de Hinata luego de desacerse del sujetador ésta solo soltó un suspiro ahogado, bajo una de sus manos y acarició su intimidad Hinata gimió su nombre,Sasuke introdució un dedo luego dos,besó y succionó uno de sus senos.Hinata solo gemía no podía hacer nada mas,Sasuke se deshizo por fin de la pantaleta de Hinata,Sasuke besó los labios de Hinata como si fuera la última vez,bajo por su cuello,sus senos y su vientre hasta su intimidad ahí la lamio con satisfacción,su lengua hacía maravillas,Hinata gritaba cada vez más fuerte su nombre acariciando la cabeza de éste,Sasuke volvió a sus labios,Hinata abrio sus piernas para que hací Sasuke se posesionara entre ellas,comenzó despacio para luego ir aumentando sus embestidas ambos gritaban el nombre del otro hasta que quedaron rendidos en el sofá...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yaaaa!!!! hasta ahí! ) espero les haya gustado a mi la verdad no mucho :/ ese intento de lemon? xd yaaa se me cuidan si? besitos enormes y dejen review's para poder seguir u.u yaaa besitos sayo


	6. Algo nuevo comienza

Awww!!!!! **Naruto No me pertenece :( **Aunque me robaría a Itachi-san,Gaara-kun y Kiba-kun :3 Sasuke-kun se lo dejaré a Hinata-chan xd

...Hinata solo gemía no podía hacer nada mas,Sasuke se deshizo por fin de la pantaleta de Hinata,Sasuke besó los labios de Hinata como si fuera la última vez,bajo por su cuello,sus senos y su vientre hasta su intimidad ahí la lamio con satisfacción,su lengua hacía maravillas,Hinata gritaba cada vez más fuerte su nombre acariciando la cabeza de éste,Sasuke volvió a sus labios,Hinata abrio sus piernas para que hací Sasuke se posesionara entre ellas,comenzó despacio para luego ir aumentando sus embestidas ambos gritaban el nombre del otro hasta que quedaron rendidos en el sofá...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una mañana hermosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban la pequeña sala de un departamento donde una pareja dormia placidamente,la muchacha alsintir la calidez del sol en sus delicados ojos los abrio poco a poco,iba a levantarse cuando un musculoso brazo se lo impidio... Se giró despacio temiendo lo que vería...

-Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .-El grito de Hinata hizo despertar desesperadamente a Sasuke

-Qué? Qué paso!?

-Sasuk-ke-kun... .-Dijo volviendose su cara completamente roja por la vergüenza

-Oh Hina-hime qué pasa?

-N-nada

-No me digas que habias "olvidado" que dormiste conmigo? .-dijo mirandola con picardía

-Etto... yo...

-Si quieres puedo recordártelo .-dijo al compás que la hacercaba y la besaba con pasión,Hinata solo correspondía de igual manera hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-Sasuke-kun será mejor que me bañe y me vaya a casa .-dijo mientras tomaba "algo" para cubrirse y se dirigia al cuarto de baño

-Demo Hina-hime no es necesario que te vayas... Podemos ir a desayunar luego a pasear a almorzar no lo se podemos hacer algo entretenido hoy no te gustaría?

-Por supuesto que si Sasuke-kawai demo... Nose aún nadie sabe que... T-tu y y-yo... Ademas tus fan's... .-Dijo algo apenada,en eso Sasuke reaccionó...

-Hina-hime no te preocupes por los demás solo seamos tu y yo... Te parece?

-Hai! .-Estubieron alistandose practicamente toda la mañana ya que Sasuke le quitaba a cada segundo la ropa a Hinata,ella no se quedaba atrás claramente,cuando por fin salieron del departamento de Sasuke lo primero que encontraron fue...

-Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun! .-Dijo una molesta pelirosa que empujaba a Hinata para así ella poder tomar el brazo de Sasuke

-Sakura qué te pasa?Hina_-hime_estás bien?.-Preguntó Sasuke preocupadoviendo a Hinata en el suelo,ayudándola a levantarse

**-Hime... **Le dijiste HIME!!!!????? .- Gritaba Sakura exasperada

-Por supuesto Sakuracómo quieres que llame a mi _novia _? .-Sakura abrio los ojos como platos mientras Hinata tenía su cara mas roja que un tomate, luego del "molesto" encuentro con Sakura se dirigieron a un restaurant para poder "desayunar" (N/A:aunque ya no era hora para eso xd),el desayuno había transcurrido bastante normal hasta que la memzera les lleva la cuenta y ve a Sasuke de la mano con Hinata...

-Tuuuu!!!! Bruja!!! Hechizaste a Mi Sasuke-kun!!!!! .-Hinata y Sasuke se miraron confundidos luego miraron a la mezera que tenia en sus manos una mesa yde sus ojos salian chispas y una aura maligna,no dudaron en salir corriendo de ahi, decidieron ir a caminar al parque...

-Quién iba a pensar que la mezera era una de tus fan's Sasuke-kawai

-Jamás la había visto Hina-hime...ella estaba realmente loca jajajaja.-iban riendose de lo ocurrido en el restaurant cuando se encontraron con Naruto...

-OhHinata-chan! Qué linda estás hoy!.- Dijo al tiempo que se le hacercaba y tomaba su mano para besarla caballerozamente, Hinata solo miro a Naruto con asombro al parecer jamás se había comportado así

-Sueltála Naruto-Baka!

-Oh Sasuke-Temme no te había visto claro... Cómo iba a ver a alguien tan insignificante?... .-Dijo con arrogancia.- Hinata-chan qué demonios haces con éste?

-Etto... Yo... Naruto...

-Hay Hina-hime onegai! No debes darle explicaciones de nada!!! Ven vámonos

-Sueltala Sasuke-Temme!!! Hinata-chan no quiere ir contigo!

-No seas Baka Naruto! Hina-hime ya NO TE QUIERE tienes cerebro para entender eso?.- Naruto se quedó pasmado mirando como se llevaba a Hinata sin ella decir nada... Qué había pasado con la Hinata que él amaba? verdaderamente la había matado con el engaño? (N/A : yo estaría igual que Hinata en esa situación u.u)

/de vuelta con Hinata y Sasuke/

-Hina-hime... puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

-Claro Sasuke-kawai pregunta lo que sea .-Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa

-Tu... Tu aun sientes cosas por ese baka? .-Hinata se quedó de piedra... estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de pregunta menos esa,tenia bastante claro queamaba a Sasuke pero porqué le preguntaba eso?

-Iie Sasuke-kun... .-Dijo desviando un poco su mirada pero volviéndola a fijar en él con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Watashi... Ai shiteru Sasuke... .-El aludidosonrio con una alegría increible para luego tomarla delicadamente por el menton y besarla tiernamente, asi estubieron todo el día, besándose, diciendose lo que sentían, arrancando de locas fan´s de Sasuke y demases ( N/A: seria muy gracioso ver a ambos arrancando todo el día de esas molestas fan's xd)

Estaba terminando la tarde y se podia ver una pareja feliz caminando,la chica llevaba muchos regalos tales como flores,peluches globitos en forma de corazón y cosas asi,toda la gente alrededor los miraba con asombro Cómo era posible queel Vengador,el chico sin sentimientos ni emociones,el chico que arrancaba de todas las chicas de konoha estubiera de la mano de la chica mas tierna,linda y codiciada de la aldea?, la muchacha caracterizada por ser tímida y por haber estado enamorada del chico con ojos azules y cabello rubio,todos murmuraban demo nadie lo hacia para mla,todos creían que era una pareja excepcional era como "lo bueno" junto a "lo malo" y eso hacia a la pareja curiosa... Se escucharon murmullos hacerca de ellos y el próximo festival... Qué pretendran los aldeanos con la nueva pareja de konoha??...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uff Gomen por el retrazo no fue mi intención y pucha! no ando con mi mente encendida u.u ojala les guste lo que escribi hoy! intentaré subir mas a menudo ya tengo lo que seguirá y todo eso bueno darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews yaaa se me cuidan okiis? besotes sayonara!!!


End file.
